The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing laser-induced damage points or areas in transparent objects for use in generating high quality images.
A number of techniques for creating a variety of patterns on the surface and inside of transparent substrates using pulsed laser radiation are well known.
One publication disclosing such techniques is the Russian invention #321422 to Agadjanov et. al., published on Nov. 16, 1970 (#140454529-33). The invention concerns a method of manufacturing decorative products inside a transparent material by changing the material structure by laser radiation. As disclosed, by moving a material relative to a focused laser beam, it is possible to create a drawing inside the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,518 to Merard discloses a method for decorating transparent plastic articles. This technique is carried out by directing a pulsed laser beam into the body of an article by successively focusing the laser beam in different regions within the body of the article. The pulse energy and duration is selected based upon the desired extent of the resulting decorative pattern. The effect of the laser is a number of three dimensional xe2x80x9cmacro-destructionxe2x80x9d (fissures in the material of the article) appearing as fanned-out cracks. The pattern of the cracks produced in the article is controlled by changing the depth of the laser beam focus along the length of the article. Preferably, the article is in the form of a cylinder, and the cracks are shaped predominantly as saucer-like formations of different size arranged randomly around the focal point of the optical system guiding a laser beam. The device used to carry out this technique is preferably a multi-mode solid-state, free-running pulse laser used in conjunction with a convergent lens having a focal length from 100 to 200 mm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,207 to Urbanek et al., discloses a method of creating controlled decorations on the surface of a hollow symmetrical transparent article. This technique is preferably carried out on glass. The glass is preconditioned with a coating on the outer surface of the glass being approximately 1.2 mm thick and made of a material having at least 75% absorption of laser radiation. The technique is also carried out using a laser having a wave of length of 0.5 to 2 microns acting upon the external coating through the wall of the cylindrical glass article. The laser beam moves so that it is focused on the surface of the cylinder, and moves about the axis of symmetry of the cylinder to irradiate the aforementioned surface coating. As a result, the irradiated portions of the surface coating go through a phase change and a pattern is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,496 to Clement et al. discloses a method and apparatus for providing in a transparent material, such as glass or plastic, a mark which is visible to the naked eye or which may be xe2x80x9cseenxe2x80x9d by optical instruments operating at an appropriate wavelength. The Clement et al. Patent describes a method and apparatus for producing a subsurface marking which is produced in a body such as bottle, by directing into the body a high energy density beam and bringing the beam to focus at a location spaced from the surface, so as to cause localized ionization of the material. In the preferred embodiment the apparatus includes a laser as the high energy density beam source. The laser may be a Ndxe2x80x94YAG laser that emits a pulsed beam of laser radiation with a wavelength of 1064 nm. The pulsed beam is incident upon a first mirror that directs the beam through a beam expander and a beam combiner to a second mirror. A second source of laser radiation in the form of a low power Hexe2x80x94Ne laser emits a secondary beam of visible laser radiation with a wavelength of 638 m. The secondary beam impinges upon the beam combiner where it is reflected toward the second reflecting surface coincident with the pulsed beam of laser radiation from the Ndxe2x80x94YAG laser. The combined coincident beams are reflected at the reflecting surface via reflecting two other surfaces to a pair of movable mirrors for controlling movement of the beam. The beam then passes through a lens assembly into the body to be marked.
Soviet patent publication 1838163 to P. V. Agrynsky, et. al discloses a process for forming an image in a solid media by processing of the optically transparent solid material by a beam of radiation with changeable energy for creation of the image.
WIPO Patent Document No. 96/30219 to Lebedev et al. discloses a technology for creating two- or three-dimensional images inside a polymer material using penetrating electromagnetic radiation. The technology can be used for marking and for producing decorative articles and souvenirs. Specifically, laser radiation is used as the penetrating radiation, and carbonizing polymers are used as the polymer material. By these means, it is possible to produce both black and half-tone images in the articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,936 to Goldfarb discloses a process and apparatus where a focused laser beam causes local destruction within a solid article, without effecting the surface thereof. The apparatus for etching an image within a solid article includes a laser focused to a focal point within the article. The position of the article with respect to the focal point is varied. Control means, coupled to the laser, and positioning means are provided for firing the laser so that a local disruption occurs within the article to form the image within the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,244 to Erokhin discloses a technique which depends on a particular optical system including a diffraction limited Q-switched laser (preferably a solid-state single-mode TEM00) aimed into a defocusing lens having a variable focal length to control the light impinging on a subsequent focusing lens that refocuses the laser beam onto the transparent article being etched. The laser power level, operation of the defocusing lens, and the movement of the transparent article being etched are all controlled by a computer. The computer operates to reproduce a pre-programmed three-dimensional image inside the transparent article being etched. In the computer memory, the image is presented as arrays of picture elements on various parallel planes. The optical system is controlled to reproduce the stored arrays of picture elements inside the transparent material. A method for forming a predetermined half-tone image is disclosed. Accordance to the method, microdestructions of a first size are created to form a first portion of the image and microdestruction of a second size different from the first size are created to form a second portion of the image. Different sizes of microdestructions are created by changing the laser beam focusing sharpness and the radiation power thereof before each shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,318 to A. Vasiliev and B. Goldfarb discloses a method for laser-assisted image formation in transparent specimens which consists in establishing a laser beam having different angular divergence values in two mutually square planes. An angle between the plane with a maximum laser beam angular divergence and the surface of the image portion being formed is changed to suit the required contrast of an image.
EPO Patent Document 0743128 to Balickas et al. disclose a method of marking products made of transparent materials which involves concentration of a laser beam in the material which does not absorb the beam, at a predetermined location, destruction of the material by laser pulses and formation of the marking symbol by displacement of the laser beam. Destruction of the material at that location takes place in two stages. In the first stage, the resistance of the material to laser radiation is altered, while, in the second stage, destruction of the material takes place at that location.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/643,918 to Troitski et al. discloses a computer graphic system for producing an image inside optically transparent material. An image reproducible inside optically transparent material by the system is defined by potential etch points, in which the breakdowns required to create the image in the selected optically transparent material are possible. The potential etch points are generated based on the characteristics of the selected optically transparent material. If the number of the potential etch points exceeds a predetermined number, the system carries out an optimization routine that allows the number of the generated etch points to be reduced based on their size. To prevent the distortion of the reproduced image due to the refraction of the optically transparent material, the coordinates of the generated etch points are adjusted to correct their positions along a selected laser beam direction.
Etch points generating by all aforementioned systems and methods generally have random star forms. Consequently, an image comprising such etch points suffers from having a low quality: its brightness fluctuates and it is not possible to accurately reproduce the gray shades of the image.
The form and size of a point or area of laser-induced damage is determined by a large number of laser beam parameters. These key parameters are set forth below along with a comparison of these parameters as recommended by aforementioned Patents.
Analyzing the information it is clear that methods of all aforementioned patents are based on a laser pulse length of 10 nsec and a TEM00 beam. This implies that during interaction of laser radiation with a material, a very large laser energy is accumulated in a small focal area, which focal area is smaller than the size of the desired damage area, for a short time and all this energy is allocated inside the focal spot very compactly (gaussoid). Consequently, a very strong shock wave due to laser-supported deflagration is driven into the solid. The shocked stress is very larger than the fracture threshold and it induces long cracks with relatively independent orientation. These cracks result in a star structure of visible damage. As stated above, such a damage structure is not well suited for use as a point in a high-quality reproduction of an image comprising multiple of the points.
The present invention has its principal task to provide a method and apparatus for creating points or areas of laser-induced damage inside a transparent material without long and large cracks so that the exterior light scattered from the damaged areas has low fluctuations.
One or more embodiments of the invention comprise a method for producing an etch point by using a long laser pulse having an energy which exceeds a breakdown threshold by a negligible amount, but having a duration sufficient to deliver total energy for accurately producing a laser-induced damage point having a particular size and gray shade (i.e. the brightness of the point).
One or more embodiments of the invention comprise a method of producing an etch point by using a laser pulse of a specific form so that a plasma state or condition is generated at the beginning of a pulse and so that the plasma state is thereafter only maintained.
Other embodiments of the invention comprise a method and a system for producing an etch point by controlling material breakdown process development. According to the invention, at the beginning of the process, laser radiation first exceeds an energy threshold by a negligible margin so as to create a plasma condition, and thereafter a smaller level of energy is applied to maintain the plasma state. In this embodiment, subsequent rations of energy delivered, with each following energy ration being at lower/smaller levels sufficient to maintain the plasma state, and applied after a shock wave associated with the plasma generating event has passed.
Other embodiments of the invention comprise a method and a system for producing etch points by controlling a space structure of an applied laser beam. According to the invention, a laser generating light beam has a specific configuration of the optical cavity so as to generate TEMmn radiation. The product of the integers m and n associated with the TEMmn mode of this radiation are equal to a number of light intensity maximums allocated inside the focal area having a maximum energy sufficient to produce a breakdown of the material. The number of light intensity maximums is controlled and determined so as to reproduce particular desired brightness and gray shades of an image.